Her Realization
by Malay-D
Summary: Fionna is love struct over the guy of her dreams. But what she doesnt know is that one her best and oldest friends(Marshall) wants to be more than just friends. Can a fever awaken her unknown feelings toward Marshall?(tryin to keep it professional here, but yes it does :).)


**Hi guys well I'm so excited my first fanfiction . So I hope you like it I worked hard on it. Enjoy!...Oh! I forgot; open to criticism just be um polite. And to the AMAZING AUTHORS thank you for giving me sooo much inspiration keep posting! Lets get started the story.**

CHAPTER:1 ~ The Start

Fionna's P.O.V.  
I saw him down the hall I was trying to hide my face behind my locker. " He's just my type ;smart and handsome. I couldn't help but gaze at him. I saw him glance in my direction I quickly turned around and shut my locker. I felt the strangest feeling that he was coming over to my locker so I started walking away. Then i was tugged back, because my stupidity overcame me "Ooow ow ow" I closed my hair in my locker door. Then he said "This is ... Um do you need help?" then i said " yeah..." Minutes later I was free there was an awkward silence." thanks." i said swiftly" no problem" he said plainly" then he touched my shoulder" always there to help a friend" i mega blushed and was saved by the bell or in this case a herd of students making there way down the hall."So see ya around" he said " yeah ... Later" it was the slightest feeling of bliss. For the first time one of my strange predicaments helped me ... With a boy that i like. I wonder if my blushing was obvious.

NORMAL  
Fionna walked down the hall and went to the cafeteria it was lunch time and wondered where Ryan(Gumball) was headed. She was called over to a table of recognizable people Catherine (Cake),  
Mourice( Mo- Chro),Luara(Lsp),and Marshall." hey guys what's up?"Fionna said joyfully. They all spoke "hey or hi or what's with you" but she managed to hear out of all of them Luara say "HEEEEYYYYY GUUUURRRRLLLL" Fionna couldn't help but giggle. Then the table fell silent. And suddenly everyone's eyes fell to Fionna. "what?!" Fionna asked blatantly. Of course Catherines spoke first" we all saw you." saw me where...do what?" she was really confused" Come on Fi how do you not know" Marshall said. Fionna was thinking that he wasn't talking about her mix up with Ryan." seriously I'm lost" she said. Luara spoke out " you and Ryan, we all know you like him.'" "I do not!" Fionna stressed. Mourice who never really speaks even agreed. Fionna was trying her best not to blush but she was overcome with fluster." See She's Blushing!" Cat said" O my glob! You guys stop. Besides its none of your business so can we just go back to eating lunch!" Fionna said with minor irritation. And they agreed and the attention was put on Luara about last period. Fionna was quiet most of the lunch she couldn't help but think of Ryan. And how she didn't have the guts to tell him how she feels and if he likes her back.

Walking away from the table to throw out her lunch she felt butterflies he wasn't to far from her. She tilted her head to avoid eye contact. And used her bang to cover her face. Fionna scurried away until she bumped into Marshall." watch where you're going glob Fi your really not yourself today are you feeling all right?" Marshall asked sympathetically. Then he touched her face. her skin was feeling very warm and her face seemed flushed. " yeah I'm ok I'm just a little cold" she said as she walked away back to her table and she put her head down and fell into a deep sleep. And woke up in the nurses office. Fionna groaned" wh-what happened?" she asked drowsily. The nurse wasn't in this room. But Cat and Marshall were" you fell asleep at lunch and Marshall brought you here. " cat said worriedly" oh,"Fionna groaned again "Thanks Marsh" fi said. He replied with" no need to thank your hero"Cat and Fionna rolled her eyes. Did Mrs. Frazier call my parents"" i don't know but get some rest I'll take care of it ok" Cat said in a motherly tone. Fionna shut her eyes having a dream that made no sense to her but it brought her pleasure. She later felt a warmth this made her snuggle closer. Her eyes were still closed but she was awake she was imagining what her life would be like if she was snuggling with Ryan.

She knew she would be at her happiest. She peaked up to see it was Marshall she was a little surprised that he was still with her but it didn't mind her. She liked his company. There was a sudden stop in the car. They arrived at Marshall's house she felt a gentle push on her body. Fionna woke up slowly " later Cat" then Fionna felt a kiss on her forehead " feel better" Marshall whispered to her. Then cat pulled off and they stopped at her house. Fionna got out the car and Cat opened her house door. " were gonna have a sleep over ok Fi now you can have my bed until your mom or dad comes home from their meeting in Vancouver." Uh huh ok " Fionna managed to say after gently laying down and kicking off her shoes. Minutes later you heard a faint snoring sound but it didn't bother Cat at all.


End file.
